Sakura's Life
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: White House adalah tempat wajib bagi para Pangeran untuk mencari pelayan setianya. Dan disanalah mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir. Cinta dan peraturan, semuanya tidak bisa digugat, meskipun oleh seorang Pangeran Mahkota sekalipun./RnR Please :v


_Apa kau percaya pada masa depan?_

_Apa kau percaya pada kebahagiaan?_

_Apa kau percaya akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu dikemudian hari?_

_Apa kau takut disiksa?_

_Aku takut..._

**.**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Story by: Akasuna Sakurai**  
**Genre: Angst/Romance/Drama**  
**Rated: M**  
**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), cerita pasaran :v**  
**Sumarry: White House adalah tempat wajib bagi para Pangeran untuk mencari pelayan setianya. Dan disanalah mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir. Cinta dan peraturan, semuanya tidak bisa digugat, meskipun oleh seorang Pangeran Mahkota sekalipun./RnR Please :v**

**.o.O.o.**

_Ingatan pertamaku adalah...  
_  
"Siapa namamu?"

_...saat aku terbangun di sebuah panti asuhan_.

"Kenapa dia hanya diam saja?"

"Hanya tuannya saja yang boleh memberikannya nama, Tuan."

_Saat aku membuka mataku dan pandanganku menjelas, aku hanya melihat benda putih di langit-langit._

"Kau sudah bangun?"

_Saat kutolehkan kepalaku, aku melihat seorang wanita berbaju putih menatapku, mengajakku berbicara._

"Mulai hari ini kau adalah milik kerajaan. Kau hanya perlu menunggu siapapun keluarga kerajaan memilihmu."

_Aku hanya menatap wanita itu dengan pandanganku yang kosong._

"Bangunlah."

_Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit punggungku. Aku terduduk menatap belasan orang berbaju putih yang mulai menatapiku. Orang-orang lain yang tidak berbaju putih berjalan mendekatiku..._

"Fantastis!"

_...mereka bertepuk tangan.  
_  
"Dia adalah asset yang sangat mahal."

_Beberapa orang mulai mendekatiku. Orang-orang berbaju putih berbaris dan mempersilahkan jalan untuk mereka. Mereka memandangi tubuhku dengan pandangan yang menakutkan. Kenapa?_

"Pangeran sedang menuju kemari."

_Semua orang menoleh ke arah pintu. Seseorang berdiri di sana._

"Jangan sentuh dia!"

_Siapa itu? Orang-orang kembali menyingkir, dan seseorang itu melepas jubahnya dan menutupi tubuhku._

"Dia milikku, aku akan memilihnya! Aku tak mengizinkan kalian melihatnya! Dia milikku!"

_Aku... miliknya?_

"Pa-Pangeran, anda masih kecil, tolong jangan ikut campur masalah orang dewasa!"

_Pangeran..? Apa itu namanya?_

Semuanya gelap, jubah ini menutupi pandanganku...

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah enambelas tahun, dan akulah yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya!"

_Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa Pangeran berteriak?  
_  
"Biarkan dia memilikinya."

_Suara siapa itu?  
_  
"Nii-sama?"

_Jubah yang menutupiku dibuka. Seseorang berpakaian ramai menatapku. Rambut panjangnya, dan mata berwarna hitam yang sama kosongnya dengan mataku._

"Sasuke-sama, cepat bawa dia ke kamarmu. Kau diperbolehkan memilikinya, dengan tiga syarat."

_Orang itu terus menatap jauh kedalam bolamataku. Seseorang menyentuh kulit tanganku yang dingin_.

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Lilitkan jubahku pada tubuhmu, dan ikut aku pulang."

_Pulang?_

"Nii-sama, terima kasih banyak."

"Hn.."

_Tubuhku ia lilitkan jubahnya. Setelah selesai, ia menarik tanganku untuk mengikutinya_.

"Sasuke-sama."

_Langkahku ikut terhenti begitu ia terhenti. Orang-orang masih menatapiku.  
_  
"Syarat pertama adalah kehormatan,"

_Pangeran menatapku. Lalu kembali pada seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjangnya._

"Hidup."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada pernikahan."

_Dan ketika langkahnya kembali menarikku untuk mengikuti..._

...itu adalah tanda hidup baruku...

**.o.O.o.**

_Di tempat ini sangat dingin. Pangeran terus menggenggam tanganku.  
_  
"Syukurlah... ini adalah hari kelahiranmu, 28 Maret. Kau lihat?"

_Pangeran semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tanganku yang dingin. Ia menoleh dan memintaku mengikuti arah jemarinya menunjuk. Banyak sekali pepohonan dengan warna-warna indah dimana-mana._

"Itu adalah bunga kebanggaan. Warnanya seperti rambutmu, apa kamu mau kuberi nama Sakura? Haru no Sakura?"

_Pangeran mengajakku berbicara, dan mengatakan bahwa namaku adalah Sakura, sama seperti sesuatu indah di luar kereta.  
_  
"Kamu tidak harus mempelajari cara membuat tuanmu senang di sana.."  
_  
Aku menatap Pangeran yang menunduk, membuat poninya menutupi matanya_.

"Pa..."

"Aku yang akan mengajarimu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kasar padamu.."

_Pangeran mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, dan dia menyentuh mulutku dengan mulutnya. Ia juga memejamkan matanya, sepertinya aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama._

Pangeran menjauhi wajahku.

"Aku memang masih berumur enambelas tahun. Tapi aku sudah muak melihat semua orang meremehkanku!"

"Pa..."

_Aku ingin menghibur Pangeran, tapi suaraku belum mau keluar_.

"Sakura, aku ingin melaksanakan syarat pertama sesampainya di istana."

_Syarat pertama? Aku hanya mengangguk dan sepertinya berhasil membuat Pangeran tersenyum padaku._

"Selamat datang di duniaku, Sakura."

_Selamat datang..._

Dunia baruku bersama Pangeran...

**To Be Continue**

**AN: O.O #kriiiiik**

**Dooooorrrr lihat tulisan baru saya :D #heh**


End file.
